Season 2 (HD)
Season 2 (HD) '''(also known as '''Pororo New 2) is the HD version of Season 2. It will contain new voice actors, but will have very similar looks to the original Season 2. However, it is unclear if this will be released, but many fans say this should be released soon in 2020. Plot On a peaceful island covered in snow and ice, there lives Pororo, a very inquisitive little gentoo penguin, and all the rest -- Poby, a good-natured polar bear, Eddy, a smug nosy fennec fox, Loopy, a shy and timid little American beaver girl, and Crong, a little mischievous green spinosaurus. Now we have new friends — Petty, a cheerful Adélie penguin girl, Harry, a happy-go-lucky hummingbird who loves to sing, and a few more fascinating characters joining the bunch! As usual, all of the friends have distinct personalities and different interests, which can sometimes cause misunderstandings or even arguments here and there, yet, in the end, they are all the best of friends, and learn how to solve their differences, and help each other in times of need. Characters * Pororo * Crong * Poby * Eddy * Loopy * Petty * Harry * Toto the Doll * Tong-Tong * Rody * The Narrator Episodes Most of the episodes in the HD version of this will include similar plots, or same plots as the original Season 2 does. The following titles, shown below, will appear in this season. # A New Friend Comes to Town # A New House for Petty # Swimming Lessons # Photographer Poby # It's a Dinosaur! # The New Sailboat # Hello, Harry! # The Joy of Singing # Crong, Master of Art # My New Dress # I Can Fly! # Counting on Poby # The Snow Angels Competition # Petty, the Superstar # I Shrunk Myself # Shark Attack! # Crong's First Words # I Have a Secret # Who Did This? # Loopy the Cooking Princess # Harry Can Do It! # I Am Not a Bed-Wetter # I'm Super Crong! # Snow White Loopy # Eddy on the Moon # Crong Meets a Baby Seal # My Toy Friends # Trading Hobbies # The Cookie Thief # Lost and Found # Make New Friends # Don't Do That! # Brotherly Playdate # Alone Time # In My Rainbow World # Who Likes Petty? # Harry and Crong are Lost! # Loopy the Magician # Alien Friends # The Snowball Ghost # Hats Off to Mr. Dragon! # Good Crong, Bad Crong # Pig Pororo # The Snowstorm # Not Feeling Well # Love Your Neighbors # To Eat or Not to Eat # The Robot Cook # Whoops! I Passed Gas! # The Robot Cook Returns # Virus Attack # Someone Save Pororo! Who To Expect in the Credits Producer * Choi Jong Il * Kim Il-Ho * Kim Hyeong-Ko * Sung Bo-kyeong * Shin Dong-jin * Kim Hyeon-woo * Studio GALE * Purple * AGA Visual * Artplus M Executive Producer * Lee Woo-jin * Jung Yeong-Hong Director * Shin Chang-Hwan Production Producers * Hwang Woo-joon * An Ji-Won * Lee Ji-Hyun * Pyo Geon-Ha Production Supervision * Hwang Jeong-Seok * Jeong Soon-Joo Story Scenario * Choi Jong Il * Kang Jeong Ok * Oh Jeong-eun * An Yeong-eun * Jang Hye-jeong Storyboards * Kim Che-eun * Choi Bok-hee * Lee Hwan-Hee * Park Koo-lee * Cho Soo-yeong * Park Seung-eun * Tak Do-youn Modeling and Design Direction * Hong Soo-won Character and Background Design * Lee Do-kyeong * Choi Ye-eun * Kim Yoon-ah * Woo Ye-me * Lee Joo-hyeon Animation * Jung Eun-hee * Kim Hye-min * Nam Hyeong-jun * Jung So-yeong * Shin Su-hyeon * Park Jeong-woon * Lee Jung-hwa * Lee Jeong-hyeon * Kang Jin-ah Animation Supervision * An Ji-min * Jeong Kwang-hyun Animation Setup * Choi Jun-ho * Jeong Ji-hoon * Park Ji-ho Technical Supervision * Kim Hee-seong Lighting Supervisor and Compositing * Lee Jea-wook Lighting FX and Composite * An Ji-weon * Kim Gi-soo * Kim Hyeong-chul * Moon Jong-ho * No tae-hwan VFX * Yoon Hee-jin * Choi Yoon-jae Administration * Lee Jun-hyuk * Lee Min-joo * Bong Seon-hwa * Baek Ah-reum System Manager * Park Yeong-sin Marketing Managers * Jeong Mi-kyeong * Choi Jeong-ku * Lee Byeong-koo * Lim Yeong-sik * Kim Won-jung * Seo Hyeon-soo * Jung Dong-soo * Choi Jong-sung * Ko Chang-woo * Park Kyu-hwan * Lee Sang-min Marketing * Yoo Chang-sun * Lee Soon-yeong * Park Jeong-eun * Han Jung-hoon * Jang Bo-won * Kim Kyeong-hoo * Park Jin-Yeong * No Seung-hoon * Jo Sang-hyeon * Park Won-hyeon * Park Sook-kyung * Lee Dong-hun * Shin Cho-hee * Lee Shin-hyup * Lee Hyo-jin * Lee Gyeong-soo * Kim Min-seong * Lee Soo-ran * Woo Hee-jeong * Lee Jong-yoon * Kim Jeong-eun * Lee Hye-jin * Song Yoo-jin * Choi Hee-sun * Kim Ji-hwan * Kwon Sang-hyeop * Oh So-ji * Shin Jeong-hee * Woo Jong-hee * Lim Hyo-eun * Choi Eu-jin * Park Wan-cheol * Yoon Suk-jong * Kim Oan-kyung * Kim Mi-kyung * Seo Yeon-ji * Lee Jae-yeong * Lee Han-kyu Voice Credits Korean * Lee Seon (Pororo) * Lee Mi Ja (Crong, Rody) * Ham Soo-jeong (Eddy) * Hong So-yeong (Loopy) * Kim Hwan-jin (Poby) * Chung Misuk (Petty) * Kim Seo-yeong (Harry) * Koo Ja-hyeong (Storyteller, Tong-Tong) English * Bommie Han (Pororo) * Jackie Youn (Crong, Petty and Seal) * Samantha Moon (Eddy) * Anna Paik (Loopy) * John Choi (Poby) * Nancy Kim (Harry) * Mike Yantzi (Eddy's Robots) * Matthew Anipen (Rody) * John Lee (Tong-Tong) * Devin Hennessy (Storyteller) English Translation and Mix * IYUNO Voice Director Korean * Chung Misuk * Kim Seo-yeong * Lee Mi Ja * Koo Ja-hyeong English * Samantha Kim Daniel * Nancy Kim * Mike Yantzi * Josh Schwartzentruber * John Lee Music and Arrangements * Dong Min-ho * Heo Na-yoon The Music Will Be Played With the Following Music Hardware and Software: * Yamaha Montage8 * KeyScape by Spectrasonics * Trilian Virtual Bass by Spectrasonics * Kontakt 5 Opening Song Hello, Friends Music * Nam Hye-seung Lyrics * Choi Jong-il Korean Version Performers * Park Min-ha English Version Performers * Bommie Han * Danielle Lynn Segoine * Charity Wynn Segoine * Hopey Segoine * Esther Kim * Marina Yoon * Stacy Hjuler Kim Ending Song Best Friends Music * Dong Min-ho Lyrics * Choi Jong-il Korean Version Performers * Lee Seon * Lee Mi Ja * Hong So-yeong * Ham Soo-jeong * Kim Hwan-jin * Chung Misuk * Kim Seo-yeong * Koo Ja-hyeong (speaking) English Version Performers * Bommie Han * Jackie Youn * Samantha Moon * Anna Paik * John Choi * Nancy Kim * Mike Yantzi * Matthew Anipen * John Lee * Devin Hennessy (speaking) English Opening and Ending Song Lyrics * IYUNO * Margaret Chung Sound Effects * Kim Jee-Hee Recording and Mixing * Kim Hak-joo (Sound Depot) Dubbing * Kim Rae-kyeong What to Expect When It is Released * The music will be composed by Dong Min-Ho and Heo Na-yoon. Some music will be recycled from New 1. * Tong-Tong will replace Dragon, Toto will replace the toy monkey, Pipi and Popo will replace the aliens, and Rody will replace Robot Cook, all of which they only appear in the original Season 2. * Hello, Everyone will be the opening song for this season and Best Friends (but with some slightly re-recorded vocals/narration and a few altered lyrics) will be the ending song for this season. * The plots of the episodes will be very similar or very much the same to the original Season 2. * The Korean voice actors will feature the same ones from New 1, but will add 3 more actors to the cast. * The English voice actors will feature the same ones from New 1, but will add 8-9 more actors to the cast. * Samantha Moon will do the English voice of Eddy for this season. * Anna Paik will do the English voice of Loopy for this season. * John Choi will do the English voice of Poby for this season. * Jackie Youn will do the English voice of Crong and Petty for this season. * Just like with Season 1 (HD), the characters will have their designs from Season 3 to present. * This season will have 2 new friends: Petty and Harry joining the gang, but wearing clothes like the others. * The title sequence for this season will have more snow-angel making, skiing, snowmen building, and more dancing, and will look somewhat similar to Season 6's title sequence. * This will probably be the final season of the entire series. Category:Seasons